Staying hydrated is important for health reasons, and it has become common for people to want to track their water and liquid consumption. The intake of specific volumes of water throughout the day is important for many purposes, such as weight loss or weight maintenance, medical treatments, preventing dehydration, or to maintain a healthy lifestyle. The USDA and the medical community recommend that users consume at least eight eight-ounce glasses of water during a single day. Studies show that lack of sufficient liquid consumption by individuals could have adverse health effects.
One difficulty that people encounter with consuming enough water or liquids throughout the day is tracking how much they have consumed and how much they need to consume.
Some individuals attempt to track their intake of liquids themselves, either by counting the number of glasses they consume or entering consumption manually into a phone application. This can lead to incorrect calculations as many individuals do not accurately track their consumption. Other individuals may use bottles currently on the market which claim to track the amount of liquid consumed from that bottle alone. But at present there exists no product which can be inserted directly into any bottle or glass of the user's choosing and continually track the total consumption and the rate of consumption for that user, as well as provide alerts to users to consume enough throughout the day. What is needed in the art is improvements in devices that track consumption and that can be used in a variety of containers.